finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy
right|300px|''Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy'' logo. - общее название серии игр, изначально являющейся отдельной серией игр под заголовком Final Fantasy XIII от Square Enix. Созданная на основе Compilation of Final Fantasy VII и Ivalice Alliance, Fabula Nova Crystallis, которая переводится с латинского языка как , эта серия объединяет ряд игр только общим мифом. При этом во всех играх серии разные миры и персонажи. Связь между играми Fabula Nova Crystallis напоминает связь между Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy IV и Final Fantasy V, события которых происходили в разных вселенных, но при этом во всех них центральное место в сюжете занимали кристаллы. Официально было заявлено, что это будут игры "с разными заголовками, но созданные на основе вселенной Final Fantasy XIII". На логотипе Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy изображен один из Богов мифа, но отвечая на вопросы FamitsuKitase and Toriyama Talk FFXIII-2 and Fabula Nova Crystallis Ёсинори Китасе так и не сказал, какой именно это Бог . Игры серии ImageSize = width:300 height:640 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2009 till:31/12/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:2009 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:6 start:2009 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:green width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,white) shift:($dx,-4) from:01/01/2009 till:31/12/2014 at:17/12/2009 text:"Final Fantasy XIII" at:27/10/2011 text:"Final Fantasy Type-0" at:15/12/2011 text:"Final Fantasy XIII-2" at:21/11/2013 text:"Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII" at:14/05/2014 text:"Final Fantasy Agito" Помимо Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 и Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, который созданы одной и той же командой, все остальные игры создаются разными командами разработчиков. В серию Fabula Nova Crystallis входят: *''Final Fantasy XIII'' *''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' *''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' *''Final Fantasy Type-0'' *''Final Fantasy XV'' 1 мая 2006 года была зарегистрирована торговая марка Final Fantasy Haeresis XIII, однако не было объявлено о каких-либо планах по созданию подобной игры, и в апреле 2010 года проект был отменен. Кроме того, веб-роман, который позже был переиздан в аудиоформате, под названием Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise- также является частью расширенной вселенной Final Fantasy XIII. Также была выпущена ещё одна новела, Final Fantasy XIII -Episode i-, продававшаяся в Японии в составе Final Fantasy XIII International Ultimate Hits, которая является эпилогом к Final Fantasy XIII и рассказывает о событиях после игры. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments Before повествует о событиях незадолго до начала Final Fantasy XIII-2, в то время как в Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments After рассказывается о том, что было после окончания игры. The Lightning Saga На конференции 1 сентября 2012 года, посвященной 25-летию Final Fantasy, прошла презентация "Final Fantasy XIII Lightning Saga: New Developments Presentation", где Мотому Торияма, Исаму Камикокуро и Юджи Абе рассказали, что в серию Fabula Nova Crystallis войдет ещё одна игра- Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, которая завершит историю вселенной Final Fantasy XIII. Таким образов в Lightning Saga входят: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 и Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Мифология Видео о мифологии Fabula Nova Crystallis было показано на одном из мероприятий 18 января 2011 года. Вселенная серии Fabula Nova Crystallis поделена на две части: Мир Смертных, реальность жизни, и Невидимый Мир, реальность смерти. В самом начале, бог Бунивельз убивает свою мать Муин, для того, чтобы самому контролировать Мир Смертных. В результате Муин оказалась в Невидимом Мире. Несмотря на то, что Бунивельзу удалось захватить полный контроль на миром смертных, у него возникли проблемы. Он полагал, что Муин наслала проклятие на реальность живых, чтобы однажды она перестала существовать. С целью положить этому конец, Бунивельз начал пытаться уничтожить свою мать раз и навсегда. Однако он не мог достичь невидимого мира, при этом не потеряв контроль над миром смертных. Чтобы найти вход в реальность мертвых, Бунивельз создал фал'Си Пульса, который должен отыскать врата, ведущие к Муин. В помощь Пульсу, Бунивельз вскоре создал фал'Си Этро, но она оказалась очень похожей на Муин, и испугавшись Бунивельз не стал наделять её какой-либо силой. Вместо Этро он создал фал'Си Линдзея, задача которого заключалась в защите мира и Бунивельза. После этого Бунивельз погрузился в глубокий кристальный сон, от которого он пробудится, если будут найдены врата в невидимый мир. Так как Пульс и Линдзей были наделены силами, они стали выполнять поручения своего создателя. Но Этро, которая была их лишена и не знала что ей делать, впала в отчаяние. От безысходности Этро убивает себя и исчезает. Однако из её крови появился человеческий род. Этро почувствовала связь между собой и этими существами, которых она неосознанно создала, так как все они были обречены на смерть. В невидимом мире Этро находит Муин, которую поглощает странная энергия, известная как хаос. На последнем издыхании Муин просит Этро поддерживать баланс во Вселенной, так как если нарушить равновесие между видимым и невидимым миром, то Вселенная будет уничтожена. Смерть мира смертных была не проклятием, а судьбой. Однако Этро не поняла значение слов Муин. Этро была одинокой, но она привязалась к людям, которые живут только чтобы умереть. Когда люди умирали, Этро давала им хаос, который люди назвали "сердцем". До тех пор пока люди будут рождаться и умирать, Вселенная будет в равновесии. Вскоре люди нарекли Пульса верховных Богом, а Линдзея- их защитником, который создал парящий рай для людей- Кокун. Этро же стала известна как Богиня Смерти, которая ждала, чтобы встретить каждого человека, когда они проходили через врата в невидимый мир. А Бунивельз продолжает спать в кристалле до конца времен. Галерея Ссылки Внешние ссылки *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/fabula/ Square-Enix - Fabula Nova Crystallis Final Fantasy Official Portal Site (Japanese)] *Square-Enix - Jump Festa 2008 page (Japanese) *Square-Enix - E3 2006 page (Japanese) *[[wikipedia:Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy|Wikipedia's entry on Fabula Nova Crystallis]] *Translation of the FNC mythology *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUlt89pbMl8 Watch the Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy mythology video] en:Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy de:Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy es:Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy Категория:Fabula Nova Crystallis Категория:Подсерии